Playing With Fire
by Angel Of Lovex
Summary: Sasuke's life was raging with Danger and Desire, Being drop dead gorgeous with a hint on vamp in his blood.When a misson sents him into a underground lab, he collides with the sexiest blond he had ever seen,Naruto.But his no angel.


Hiii! Another story that seem to pop into my head! i hope u like it! i no im suppose to be writting the next chapters of Addicted and Love or Lust?, i'll update 2morrow or so, to many homework. THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A BIT CONFUSING! xD

Special thanks to : xXKillorbeKilledXx for proof reading! love ya jess:D

Rated M just to be safe!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Experiment

Soft beeping filled the quite room, numbers of machines were lined up around the area, trolleys with sharp knives, scalpels and such where place neatly on the trolley. A metal table was in the middle of the room, the metal table held a figure. Four people with white lab coats were standing around it, a notebook in each of their hands, jotting down words and inspecting the figure...

Name: _Uzumaki Naruto_

Age:_ 18_

Birthday: _10 October_

Parents: _None, Adopted_

Friends: _None_

Blood type: _A Positive_

Experiment: _Deadly Kyuubi_

Their heads lifted up once in a while, glancing at the sleeping figure lying soundlessly on the cold metal table, he was 18 years old but people would say he looked around a 16-year-old because of his shortness. Naruto clothes were torn; there were deep cuts on his body head to toe.

Yet his face escaped the lightest, only three visible marks on each side of his face, almost whiskers like, the blood around it dried some time ago, it was likely it would leave a scar on the boys face.

One of the four scientists shook her head, her light brown hair moving softly as she did, she placed her notebook on the trolley, beside the boy, and walked silently towards the sink. She found a clean rag on the bench and turned on the tap, bringing the cloth under the flowing cold water, damping it, closing the tap she brought both her hands around the rag, she griped it and twisted it, allowing the excesses water to fall into the sink.

When she walked over to the metal table, she shook her head as she began to wipe the dried blood off the boys' face and body, cleaning him in the process. She looked up from her position, when she was done. The other three had finishing doing whatever they were doing and brought four I.V. towards him.

The bag that hang from was supported by a steel pole, the top the bottle was fill with bright red liquid, she let out a breath as she helped them bring an I.V. to each side of Naruto, one said scientist look up and glared at her as if telling her to do her job, she just glared back.

On each side of the metal table were steel cuffs with metal chains. They quickly cuffed both his wrists and ankles, so he wouldn't be able to move around or break free. The I.V. was brought around so they were on each side of his arms and collarbone. One of the scientists held out two rubber tubes and threw one to the other scientist; they brought it under his arms and did the tight knot on the top, when his veins became visible.

The scientist that was standing closer to Naruto tugged on the I.V. cord, moving the stand closer, one reached for the bottom of the bag of liquid holding it steady. The other grabbed a needle from the trolley, undoing the cap on the needle, the sharp object glinted in the darkness, then the needle was brought down and shoved into Naruto veins, not to gently as well, they quickly did the same with his collar bone.

The scientist tip the bag upside-down, watched as the liquid dripped, out of the bottle and down the small rubber tube. They hovered over Naruto, looking for any sign of reaction, the notebook once again in their hand, the pen in the other.

When the liquid enter the bloodstream, spreading thought his body, Naruto let out a small hiss then let out a piercing scream. It echoed through out the room, his legs and arms moved around, twisting and kicking, hoping to get rid of the liquid, his body thrust upwards, shaking wildly, each scientist dropped their notebook and held Naruto down by his hands and legs, it didn't help much. Naruto continued kicking around, his voice rasped from screaming so much, tears now ran down his closed eyes, why were they closed were beyond them.

It was a matter of time before half of the liquid had flown into Naruto's bloodstream, his skin started to burn under their palms, a surge of power could be felt, and the liquid began to drip faster. Minutes past, the struggling and screaming stopped and he became deadly still, the woman turned to the now empty bag, slowly they released their grip on Naruto.

"Did it work?" one asked, looking over the boy who lay motionlessly on the metal table. Another shrugged their shoulders, moving a piece of his clothing the marks and scratches were slowly fading in front of their eyes.

He grinned. A nasty grin, "I guess we can make sure" he grabbed the closest knife he could find, one protested but he ignored him, he can do whatever the hell he wanted to. He dragged the sharp tip across Naruto's chest, drawing quite a lot of blood, it wasn't a deep wound but it wasn't a small one as well.

Slowly but surely the wound slowly healed, proving the experiment was a successful. The brown hair woman bite her lip, she was worried. The scientist next to her move to remove his cuffs, that's when his eyes shot open. Their gasp of surprise went around the room. His eyes they changed dramatically. His right eye was blood red. Tainted and held so much evil in it, eyes that had killing intentions in them, and you can easily become its prey.

But his left eye was blue, they were bright and shone in the light, it held innocence and purity.

"Teme" Those words left his lips so softy the scientist had trouble hearing.

Then out of nowhere, a dark red aura surrounded Naruto, wrapping around him, sinking into his skin, then in front of their eyes, he began to change, his nails began to grow dangerously long and sharp, almost like claws, sharp claws. His two side teethed grew sharper and longer, his hair had red streaks steadying wrapping around his blonde hair.

The scientists backed away slowly, one leaned into the woman, whispering "What's happening" dread filled his voice, another shook his head "I don't know he never said this would happened" fear taking over. The boy tugged effortlessly on the chain, releasing him from the table "What the hell?" the man stuttered "They were the strongest chains in the lab" they were truly scared now. This wasn't supposed to happen, the experiment was only supposed to heal his injures and nothing else was supposed to happen.

Naruto sat up on the cold table, his eyes were emotionless, he looked down at the cuff on his leg then looked up at the scientist, who visibly gulped, a hard frightening glare, as if they were to blame for him being in chains, which was true.

He took a piece of chain in the palm of his hand and crushed it, he did the same with the other one, the cuff was still on his legs but he didn't really care, he wasn't chained to the table was good enough.

Naruto got up and crouched down on all fours, like a fox ready to pounce, a scientist quickly ran to the door, Naruto followed his movements yet made no attempt to move. He pulled the handle, but it didn't budge, he frowned, pulling it with more force, but it didn't work, they were locked in.

"It's locked" he yelled to his partners. They snapped there heads towards him.

"What?!" they yelled back, one ran forward banging on the door, kicking and trying to knock it down, it didn't even move one bit or even make a mark. All of them slowly turned their heads toward naruto who was staring at them in interested.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, a small smirk was on his face, as if asking them "what are you going to do now?" the woman notice the blood red color from his right eye was slowly moving towards his blue eye, slowly wrapping it and taking over, then there was no longer blue eyes but two piercing red eyes, lust flicked thought his eyes, but this was no normal lust. Then it hit her, she turned to her partners. She was trembling as she whispered two words of their doom

"Blood lust..."

The smirk on Naruto face grew bigger, the scientists turned around and were now banging very loudly on the door, yelling for people to save them, but there was no one close or they choose to ignore them. Naruto watch them closely as a predator watched a prey before he attack, they were huddled together. If Naruto was in blood lust, no one was going to be alive, or in one piece.

But they can try, one brave scientist felt around for anything sharp or pointy to hurt the boy. His hand grasped a shard of glass and threw it at Naruto, Naruto easily dodged it. This angered Naruto, they should have just behaved and he'll kill them painlessly, but instead they decide to hurt him.

So he got mad and lunged at him, the other move away just in time, the man? Not so lucky. Naruto grabbed the man by the neck and hoisted him up, his feet kicking dangling and his feet kicking Naruto shin, Naruto narrowed his eyes and increase the strength around the grip of his neck, drawing blood but not enough to kill him.

The man brought his hand up to naruto iron grip, trying to pull away from his neck, no avail, naruto growled, a low rumble from the back of his throat, he ignored the man pleas and struggles, just then Naruto eyes twinkled. He brought his free hand to the mans cheek, point the tip of it on his cheek, there was a small drop of blood, the man yelled stop and continued to fight against his grip. Naruto just laughed, an evil laugh as he trailed his finer down the mans cheek, digging his nail into his skin, the man howled out in pain, tears making its ways down his cheek, mixing with the blood the others could only watch in horror.

"It hurts doesn't it?' he leaned it, smelling the blood, his tongue trailed outside the wound, tasting it and smirked, the man didn't answer, Naruto growled angrily and he tightened he grip, the man coked and caught out blood, then let out a rasped yes. Naruto leaned closer to the male; he could feel Naruto's hot breath above his ears.

"And your going to pay for it" the hand around his neck tightened harshy, the nails digging in, he man was still alive, so naruto use his claws and slash a big X across his chest, blood poured out and made a pool of blood on the floor, death soon embraced him.

He flung the lifeless man across the room, smashing into the wall. He wasn't coming back any time soon.

Naruto brought his blood cover fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, as well as licking off the blood.

He crouched down and looked at the reaming three people.

"Let's play" he growled, and more blood was spilled

-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto had fun, some of them was quite a persistent, but he got them in the end, he sat down metal table, blood dripping from his feet, he didn't cared, he blood lust died down, and he was back to his normal self, his blue eyes scanned he area, mostly blood cover the room, he looked over at the bodies, none of them were recognizable. He was use to this, ever since _that_ day.

He was just starting to get bored when the door flew open, a tall figure entered the room, and his golden silts scanned the place.

"Ah, Naruto-kun" his snake like voice held amusement in it "I see your awake, up and about"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he hopped off the table, ignoring the blood; he walked up to the man and bowed

"Of course, Oochimaru-Sama"

-------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys like it! 10 review for next update

i'll Addicted and Love or lust? asap!

Angel Of Lovex


End file.
